


I Love You, I Love You

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Deathly Hallows, F/M, Harry's death, Hinny, Kisses, Love, half blood prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It came to an end too quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I Love You

It was a warm sunny day at Hogwarts. Students were roaming the grounds, exams just having ended.

Some sat by the lake, feeding the giant squid. Others were playing a friendly game of ground Quidditch.

But there were two people who were having a very intense moment. They both weren't enjoying it that much.

Especially her. Since she was the one getting her heart broken.

"Ginny...we can't be together anymore." the raven-haired boy said to her, looking at their clasped hands.

He didn't want to do this. He'd rather be kissing her all day and night long. But his mission required it. He couldn't NOT do this. It was too important.

"It's for some stupid heroic reason, isn't it?" the redhead asked, tilting her head.

She didn't want to loose him. She had worked her whole life for this. To get that sweet kiss from him. And now that she had it, it was already gone.

Harry, the boy, gave her a sad smile. "Yeah. If Voldemort came here...he'd know that you and I were in love. And he'd hurt you to get to me. I can't let that happen."

Ginny gave her head a shake. This wasn't fair. Damn Voldemort.

"I don't care. You know that, right?"

"I know."

Harry opened his arms and Ginny stepped into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving a sigh. She sniffled.

"I don't want you to go." she said into his shoulder.

"I don't want to go either." he replied, pressing his lips to the top of her ginger head. "But I have to. I'll come back to you. I promise. I swear on my life."

"But what if you don't? I'm scared. I don't want you to die. You might die."

"I'm afraid of it too. Dying. I don't want to. But I'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"No! It won't!" she suddenly cried, pushing away from him and turning her back to him.

Tears began to slip down her cheeks, her brown eyes watery. Dead. Dead as a doornail. She kept seeing it, right in front of her. Him laying there motionless.

He was crying too, wiping away the tears quickly so she couldn't see. He didn't want to leave this, leave her, behind. He stepped up behind her, holding her close to him.

"I don't want to go." he murmured.

"I don't want you to go." she replied.

And suddenly, their lips were crashing into each other's, their hands desperately moving through each other's hair.

He could taste the saltiness of leftover tears on her rosebud lips.

She gripped his untidy locks tightly, wanting to hold onto him forever.

"I love you, I love you."

These words, coming from his mouth, sounded desperate. But she liked that. His heart was aching like hers.

"I love you too. I love you so much."

And suddenly, it all faded away. Her eyes were wide. She was in the present, the beautiful blissfulness of that perfect summer day faded away.

And there he lay, in Hagrid's arms. His vibrant eyes closed, his glasses cracked and tilted on his face.

She let out a small cry, moving forward. But her brothers held her back, dragging her away from him.

Harry. Harry was dead.

He was gone.

And, Ginny felt, so was she.


End file.
